The Poor Human Girl
by QuirkyPixie
Summary: I wrote this piece from Stephenie Meyer's book "New Moon" at the very end when everyone is voting if Bella should become a vampire or not. So if you have not read New Moon before, then I recommend that you don't read this piece. Also, this is my first fan


The Poor Human Girl

The moon was especially vivid tonight, the sapphire diamond that lit up the hazy sky and made it utterly beautiful. The glimmering golden stars looked miniature next to the large blue circle of eternal bliss. I've never really taken much notice of the sky before; never at this time of day either, never at dusk. It was the ending of a splendid day and the commencement of another.

I tried to imagine myself as the magnificent azure moon in the obscure night sky. If I was to picture myself up there, looking down at civilisation, I would be completely disgusted at the very sight. It was the sight of vicious beings committing crimes and drunken men wandering our very streets. What vile creatures we would appear to be compared to the beauty that lay among our disregarded sky.

Yet here I stood in the midst of all the commotion, wishing that I could join the dance that willingly took place above us. The glistening group of stars all waltzing in unison; they didn't have to worry about anything.

"Rosalie!" a booming voice called from the kitchen, interrupting my distant thoughts that now disappeared as fast as they had appeared. I recognized the voice immediately. Emmett's. My Emmett's.

"Coming," I murmured my ashen hand that was now faintly shimmering in the dim moonlight, moved to my face to shift my golden hair away from my eyes. I had barely noticed that my blonde locks were strewn across my pale expression as I was too engrossed in my thoughts.

As soon as I made my way in from the back garden, my flawless family were all gathered around the dining table; their expressions were clouded with thoughtfulness and sheer confusion. Alice had warned us all that this would happen. That Bella would unexpectedly drop a gauche question on us all. If I could, I would have vomited right there.

I stood on the same spot until I noticed Emmett looking at me in bewilderment. I smiled at him apologetically before swiftly taking my seat between Jasper and him. The whole room seemed to be completely overflowing with the kind of silence that would make you want to scrape your fingernails across something; just to break the damned silence.

My liquid topaz eyes scrutinized my family. Edward was grimacing as he stared at Bella in total irritation, which was to be expected of course. Alice was grinning her usual wide grin that would usually make my stomach want to churn. It always seemed to be Bella that would make her smile like that. Jasper was looking just as thoughtful as the rest of us, his eyes wary and somewhat uncomfortable. Emmett was beaming in utter delight now as he leaned closer into the table intently, his eyes wide with interest and of course, waiting for something to make a joke about. Esme was fidgeting, which she didn't usually do. And Carlisle was staring at Edward, probably coming up with his answer to the question. Of course I already knew mine.

I almost sighed in content as Bella began talking, anything to break the daunting lack of noise. Her voice was certain and business-like, if it wasn't for my class, I probably would have giggled at her attempt to be serious. Just like I had done, Bella's chocolate brown eyes scanned her waiting audience, trying to figure out how to edit her words in her mind. As her eyes came upon me, I forced a weak smile at her and surprisingly; she smiled back.

"I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" she asked everyone. We nodded in response as Alice agreed that she did tell us all the details; even the ones we didn't wish to hear. Well, the ones that _I _didn't wish to hear. After she began rambling on about why she wanted to become a vampire with Edward arguing back in response, I kind of blanked out to figure out what I was going to say to her.

_I am utterly sorry, Bella, but I do not want you to waste your human life. A human life that I could have had. You have everything in the world that I wish I had and you're going to throw it all away for eternity. I think you're making the wrong choice,_ I said to myself, practising what exactly I could say to let her down gently with my response. I must have gone through a few options because before I knew it, Emmett's fist was extended to smack with Edward's. I back tracked the few sentences that I missed out.

"No," I hissed between my teeth when I finally figured out what they were being so triumphant about. I would absolutely not let anymore disorder turn my family upside down. If Bella was to stay human then that would mean more protection, never mind the whole plan that Edward drew out about tricking Demetri.

Whilst I was trying to control my anger, the votes were being set. I watched in irritation as Alice agreed to welcome Bella as a vampire, followed by Jasper. It didn't take me long to realise that everyone's gaze was upon me now. That's right, I was next to Jasper, and it was my turn. _Okay, Rosalie, stay cool, you practised this,_ she told herself.

I hesitated, biting down on my lower lip before responding. "No," I said blandly, ashamed and yet unashamed. As Bella was about to move on to ask Emmett for her vote, I raised both of my pale palms in the air to stop her. "Let me explain. I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that… this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." I explained in a pleading voice, hoping that somehow she would be touched by my slightly impressive speech.

She simply just nodded and moved onto Emmett, who of course agreed to the plan. Typical. His agreement was followed by Esme's of all people. I couldn't help but grimace when Carlisle agreed. Edward seemed to be the only sane one in the family. Or perhaps he was slightly sane. He stormed out of the room and obviously took his anger out on something.

So this was it for poor Bella Swan. Her life would be ruined all because of four silly votes. She didn't understand how she would feel afterwards, how she would regret asking any of the family. They obviously didn't know what they were doing to this poor human girl. The poor human girl that I could have been.


End file.
